A Girl from the New World
by Jez Panther
Summary: A girl tells of how she makes out at Hogwarts after losing almost everything. (Author note: It is not fully complete but the most of it is.)


A long plain ride was not what Katy Angeli Tayor wanted. After what happened to her school only a couple of days ago, Katy could not afford to wait. All she wanted was to be somewhere safe and away from the dark that had hit her school.  
  
~~~  
  
Over a week ago, all Katy had to worry about was what her friends were going to say about her new robe and dress.  
  
"Cat, are you ready yet? Dad is waiting on you to say that he can take the trunk to the car," a woman called from outside the room.  
  
The room was nearly bare. It had a beautiful Victorian bed, two ash wood chestier draws, and a beautiful, ash wood, work desk that had quills, parchment scrolls, and many different color ink holders. The walls were ever changing colors. The carpet changed colors to match the walls. That was what Katy liked about her room. In one corner of her room was a brand new broom that had not been to release into the public yet. Her uncle in Britain sent it since he worked on the making of the brooms. It was a Cold Fire.  
  
Katy went over to the corner and picked up her Cold Fire. She put it into her ash wood trunk with everything else. She was glad she got her dad to enchant it this year so she could bring all her muggle books, her posters, and all her school supplies. Katy walked over to her desk and rolled up the scrolls. She put the lids on the inkbottles tightly so it wouldn't spill like one did last year. Taking them, the scrolls, and the quills, Katy put them away in her trunks.  
  
"Cat, are you ready…what are you taking with and why?" a woman said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Mom, my friends and I are decorating our dorm this year. I am bringing stuff to decorate with. We are going to have the best dorm out of everyone," Katy said.  
  
"You and your friends are always doing something. I have the dress and the robe down stairs. I am about to go and I have already sent Tye ahead of me. Tell your father to make sure to get to the school on time for once," Katy's mom said and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
"DAD, COME GET MY TRUNK. IT IS PACKED," Katy yelled as she shut her trunks.  
  
A few seconds later, Katy could hear footsteps on the stairs. Then suddenly, a man with dark brown hair came into Katy's room.  
  
"So puss in boots, you finally packed everything, literally," the man said jokingly. "Well, we better get going."  
  
"Dad, Mom said to be on time for school. Next summer we have got to go visit Uncle Jim and Aunt Shari in Britain," Katy said helping her dad take the trunk down to the car.  
  
The car was a blue SUV. Tye's cage was already in the SUV. Her trunk went right in the back of the SUV. There was a deep scarlet red dress and robe with no sleeves and a hood in the second row lying down.  
  
"Dad, where did the cloak come from?" Katy asked as she got in the front.  
  
"Your great-, great-grandfather Kalor on your mother's side. He left it for you," her dad said.  
  
"He did. That is kwel."  
  
Katy's dad looked at her and drove down to the train station  
  
***  
  
The train station was like any ordinary muggle station except for platform 13. That was where Katy and the other witches and wizards caught the train to Gwenwin School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Platform 13 was next to platform 12 but the only way to get to it was to slide through the barriers next to the wall at platform 12.  
  
Katy's dad had gotten a cart and put her trunk and Tye's cage on it. Katy was caring her new dress and rode. They had to make sure no one was watching when they went through.  
  
As Katy got off the train after having her dad put the trunk up and putting the dress and rode in the compartment, she heard someone calling her name. When she turned around she saw a sandy blonde hair girl about her height with a black hair girl running towards her.  
  
"Cleo! How are you?" Katy asked when the blonde hair girl reached her.  
  
"Oh. I am fine," Cleo said pushing her blonde hair out of the way.  
  
"Suzy, what have you been doing all summer? I have been trying to get in touch with you," Katy said.  
  
"Well, I have been in Africa. You know how owls can't stand Africa. Why were you trying to get…" Suzy said as the whistle blew.  
  
"We better get aboard. Dad remember to get to school on time," Katy yelled as the three girls got aboard the train.  
  
They went straight to their compartment. There were three other girls in the compartment when they entered. There were two identical red hair girls and one black hair girl.  
  
"Lea! Leat! How have you two been doing?" Suzy said as she sat down beside the two red hair girls.  
  
"Oh. You know is," said one of the red hair girls.  
  
"We have been around, isn't that right, Leat?" said the other.  
  
"You are correct, Lea," Leat said. "We were just telling Mari that Katy has something she wanted to tell us."  
  
"What is it?" Mari asked.  
  
Katy looked at every one of the girls and made sure the door was shut and locked.  
  
"Well, you know those test I took the end of the last school year. The results came back. This summer I got a letter telling me that I became…you'll never guess," Katy said.  
  
"WHAT?" all the other girls said in unison.  
  
"I am a scarlet. It is my blood they say," Katy said excitedly.  
  
Any one outside the compartment would of thought a bomb had exploded inside the compartment. All at once every girls was talking.  
  
"Oh. My word," Mari said.  
  
"Way," Leat said followed by Lea saying "Cool."  
  
"We are going to rule the school," Suzy said.  
  
"The boys may actually leave us alone this year," Cleo said.  
  
With that said, every stopped talking and looked at Cleo. Then they looked at each other and began to laugh. As the train got closer to the school, the girls decided to get dressed. Katy had to use the bathroom in order to get dressed in her new robe. When she cam in the compartment, all the girls looked at her with amazement.  
  
"Cleo, give me my corset," Katy said pointing to her trunk.  
  
Cleo dug out the black corset from Katy's trunk. Handing the corset to Katy, Cleo noticed that there was a design on it and it had silver ribbons to fasten it up.  
  
"What is the design?" Cleo asked.  
  
"It has a griffin on it," Katy said looking at their mystified faces. "The silver represents the spirit of the compassion. That was what my mother said that my great-, great-grandfather said about it."  
  
"Which one?" Lea said with eagerness.  
  
"Kalor, the seer," Katy said. "That is where my visions come from. You know there is a tale about this robe that was his also." At that Katy had gotten up and pulled out the robe.  
  
Everyone looked at it. The robe was the scarlet one. Now the girls could see that it had only a single fasten. The fasten was black.  
  
"Tell us," Lea said as a result of Leat saying, "Please."  
  
"Listen," Katy started. "Kalor was only about my age when he found out he was a seer. The first thing his dad was went out and bought him this rode. Kalor in reality saw his dad go off and obtain it before his dad did. His father said it was something he must by no means get ride of or sell if things go horrific. At Kalor's deathbed, he said, 'My great-granddaughter must get it. She will be just as prevailing as me at my climax when she begins. She will be required to help out a boy who is powerful but does not know he is the most powerful one of our kind.' They did as he asked but really thought he was mistaken because three days before that he foretold the coming of Voldemort. It was strange, but when I was born, my mom remembered what he said and got the rode just in case I was that great- granddaughter."  
  
"That is," Leat said followed by Lea saying, "Kwel."  
  
"Yeah, but it is weird that I am the only girl born from his line that would be his great-granddaughter."  
  
"Who knows? But we are coming into the station for school. I hope you dad is on time for once," Cleo said.  
  
"Yeah but it was cool how he ran in there last year and he hadn't ever gotten his robe on," Suzy giggled out.  
  
"I thought your mom was going to kill him right then and there when he got to the table," Mari said.  
  
"You and me both," Katy said.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
